Regret
by MariSk8
Summary: Literati. Takes place after Rory saying no to Jess in Last Week Fights, This Week Tights
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: **Reviews are much appreciated; it's my first fic, so it's probably not very good.

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I don't own Gilmore Girls.

"Jess wait!" Rory said coming out of the Yale building in tears.

"I'm sorry" she says

"For what? Breaking my heart? Too late." He says as he walks towards his car.

"See, that's why I said no, you said you changed but I don't see any difference!"

"Rory-" Jess turns to speak but Rory interrupts him

"What were you thinking when you asked me to run away with you? You really thought I would leave Yale, my mother, my grandparents, my life, to go to NY without the certain that things work out between us?" Rory asks calming down.

"I changed, I really did. I know that you would never leave Stars Hollow, I...I was just nervous. I never forgot you, I'm not over you, and I don't think I'll ever be. It's just that, I screwed up before, I know, but I was young and stupid. And I freaked out with the whole school thing, and then Jimmy appeared..."

"Who's Jimmy?" Rory asks

"My father" Jess answers looking down to his feet.

"Oh…"

"Look Rory, I'm sorry, I really am, if we could just try again, I really wanna be with you" He says approaching her.

"I don't know, you really broke my heart Jess" She says crying again.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I think about you every night, every night before I sleep I sit in the dark staring at those Distillers tickets, remembering how we used to be. And that is killing me Rory. I can't take it anymore, I need to be with you, only to look in your eyes, to stare at your face, to hear your voice. I love you Rory, and I know you probably hate me, but give me another chance, please"

And with that, all she could do was to open the door and lead him back to her dorm


	2. Chap2 I Don't Want To Let It Go

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gilmore Girls, unfortunately.

**N/A:** Chapter 3 is coming up on Monday, reviews are MUCH appreciated.

**Chapter 2 – I Don't Want To Let It Go**

"You can sleep on Tanna's room, tomorrow I'm going back to Stars Hollow, it's the Dragonfly test-run on Saturday." Rory says as she opens the door to Tanna's room.

"Ok, does this means that we are-"

"I don't know Jess. I can't just pretend that you never left. I'm tired, we'll talk tomorrow morning. Good night." Rory closed the door and went to her room, she sat on her bed, and begun to think on what she just had done, she let Jess in her dorm, giving him another chance, she knew that he could leave her again without saying anything and breaking her heart again, but it was worth a try, he seemed different.

It was almost 8:00 AM when Rory woke up. She went outside her room and saw Jess sitting on one of the boxes on the living room, He was drinking a coffee and reading Mojo magazine, she saw another cup of coffee next to him.

"Hey" she said with a sleepy voice.

"Hey, I got you a coffee" he said handing her the cup she saw before.

"Thanks" she answered and took a sip.

"So, you're going to Stars Hollow today right?"

"Yeah, I'm spending the summer there"

"Ok, you want me to drive you there?" e asked hoping to hear a yes as an answer.

"Maybe, where you're going to stay?"

"At Luke's. I talked to him yesterday"

"He knows you're here?"

"No, I was going back to NY after my mother's wedding, but I came here and…you know"

"Yeah, I know. I was thinking about last night, and maybe we should try again, I wasn't over you either" she said nervously

"I don't wanna force you to anything, Rory" Jess said, he really meant it.

"You're not, It's just…I have nothing to lose, right?" Rory said moving closer to him.

"Right" he said standing up

"So, we are-" Rory was going to say, but was interrupted by a kiss, at first she was paralyzed, she couldn't believe that after 1 year she would be kissing him again, he had the same, soft, hot lips she remembered. She thought of breaking the kiss, but he deepens the kiss and it felt so right for her. Her fingers were running through his soft hair, as his hands were going inside her shirt when she let go off him.

"Not here, not now, Jess. It passed 1 year but my concepts haven't changed"

"So you haven't-"

"No, I haven't" she answered before he could ask the question.

"Okay…I'm going to put your stuff in the car."

"Okay, I'll go change my clothes"

It was now 9:30 AM and they were leaving Yale. They were in the car, Sick Of it All by The Distillers was playing in the radio.

"So, how's Yale?" he asked breaking the awkward silence between them.

"It's ok, I really like it, and Paris is my roommate."

"Wow, she really likes to chase you, huh?"

"Yeah, well, but she's better now"

"Can't imagine that"

"We went to the beach together for a few days this year, we found Louise and Madeleine there, they are exactly the same."

"Huh, had fun there?"

"Yeah, we got drunk, Paris and I kissed…"

"Hopefully in that order…"

"Actually no"

"Well, she really changed" he said sarcastic

"Yep" Rory said giggling

"And Dean?"

"What about him?" Rory asked seriously, she didn't want to get in that subject

"Is he still alive?"

"Yep"

"Not everything can be perfect"

"He got married, with Lindsay"

"Oh, the girl who bought you a Mark Twain magnet right?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah. They married this year, he decided to move on"

"And you?"

"Me what?"

"Did you move on?" he asked curious

"No" she said looking down

"Can I ask you one more question?"

Rory nodded.

"That thing you told me on the phone, on your graduation day. Did you mean it?" he was referring when she said that she may have loved him.

"Sort of, I did, I do…I don't know. But I don't want to let it go"

After hearing her answer Jess was with a big grin in his face. They remained in silence until they got to Stars Hollow.


	3. Chap3 Spreading The News

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except my burning desire to meet Milo.

**N/A: **I decided to post this chapter earlier, so you'll have chapter 4 on Monday.

**Chap.3 – Spreading the News**

"Here we are, finally" Jess said when they got to Stars Hollow. He parked the car in front of Luke's it was 22:45, it was already closed. They took that long because of traffic and Jess's car broke.

"Yep, here we are"

"You want me to walk you home?" Jess asked as they got off the car

"Yes please, I need to take the boxes inside, and mom's probably watching TV upstairs. She put one in her room and now she barely goes downstairs."

"Okay, so we'll go by car, it's better"

They got in the car and 5 minutes later they were at the Gilmore's house. Rory opened the front door and Jess helped her with the boxes. After putting everything in her room Jess was going to the car. They were at the porch. Lorelai heard the noise and went downstairs, she saw through the window Rory kissing some guy, she didn't recognize who.

" 'Night Rory" Jess said parting from the kiss

" 'Night, Jess. See you tomorrow at Luke's"

"Okay" He said and kissed her softly. He got in the car and went to Luke's

As he got there he went to grab the key on the door. He let his self in and went upstairs to find Luke reading some self help books.

"Hey Luke" Jess said, causing Luke to jump from his seat

"Jess, why you came back?"

"I was wondering if I could stay here again…"

"Less than 1 week and you're already in trouble…oh boy. Anyways, you can stay, just don't get me in trouble"

"It's not that, Rory and I got back together" He said with a grin on his face

"So my advice worked. Lorelai was making fun of you, because of the books"

"Well, she doesn't know she's the next victim"

"Yeah, well...no! Hell, no! Where'd you get that from? We're just friends" Luke said a little distracted then fixing up the mess

"Sure, for now you are just friends. So, when is the date?"

"What date?"

"C'mon Luke, cut it out. I saw you two dancing"

"Well…there's not a date, we'll see a movie eventually"

"Try on the test-run, kiss her. The Gilmore's can't resist to a kiss. At least Rory can't"

"Thanks for the tip" Luke said a little uncomfortable

"Good night" Jess said as he laid down on the couch

"Good night"

**GILMORE HOUSE**

As Rory went back in the house Lorelai begun to speak

"So, who's the lucky guy?"

"Mom!" Rory said jumping "Didn't see you there" she said scared

"Who's him?" Lorelai asked again ignoring what Rory just said.

"Who?"

"The guy you were kissing on the porch. New boyfriend?"

"Yeah"

"What's his name?"

"Jess" Rory said as she went to her room

"Hmm…Jess…Jess?! Luke's nephew, Jess? Jess Mariano?"

"Yeah, we are back together" Rory said from her room

"What? When? Are you insane? The guy broke your heart. He left two times without saying anything, he-"

"I know what he did" Rory said interrupting her mother

"Then why are you back with him?"

"Because I love him" Rory said and closed her bedroom door. As she sat on her bed she thought, "Now I just have to let he know that"


End file.
